


Above All Else

by OneWhoSitsWithTurtles



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Fights, First Kiss, First Time, Frottage, M/M, Near Death Experiences, Protection, Titans
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-27
Updated: 2013-09-27
Packaged: 2017-12-27 18:11:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,051
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/982040
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OneWhoSitsWithTurtles/pseuds/OneWhoSitsWithTurtles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In the Forest of Giant Trees, Levi risks his life to protect Eren and get him safely to an outpost where they can meet up with the rest of the remaining Survey Corps. Unwilling to risk losing his Captain, Eren breaks his promise and turns into a titan to join the fight.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Above All Else

**Author's Note:**

> **You can check out[here](http://onewhositswiththeturtles.tumblr.com/) to follow my Tumblr for info about me and story updates.**
> 
> This story is sort of set around episode 20~21 of the anime, so be warned of any spoilers up to that point in the story. Although I have taken some liberties since I wrote this before episode 22 came out and I didn't know what would happen next.

The first sign was the rumbling of the earth shaking below them. The second sign was the cracking of broken tree branches, sounding sickeningly familiar to breaking bones. Eren glanced behind him and caught his first sight of the group of titans chasing them. He felt his heart jolt with fear; he hadn’t seen so many titans together in one place since Wall Rose. Why were they all chasing the same targets? Why did they all seem so _fast_?

 

“Eyes forward!” came the shouted order and Eren’s eyes snapped forward and then to the side where he saw Levi weaving through the trees slightly ahead of him. Eren swallowed and forced himself to keep looking forward, to not look back at the wave of titans quickly gaining on them. Eren didn’t know anyone more skilled with the Manoeuvre Gear than Levi but he did his best to keep up with his Captain, refusing to be the one to slow him down.

 

“The others—” Eren began, though he didn’t finish the sentence. He had no idea where the rest of the Survey Corps were in the trees, how many were battling their own group of titans while others fled through the trees towards a nearby outpost. Was the outpost close enough to reach? Would it even keep anyone who reached it safe? What if—?

 

“ _Focus_!” Levi yelled at him again, drawing Eren’s attention back just in time to dodge out of the way of a titan’s grasp as it leapt into the air, trying to yank him from the air, before crashing to the ground. Eren was breathing hard with fear, and looked over when Levi drew parallel with him as they flew through the trees. “Keep heading towards the outpost,” Levi ordered. “I’ll slow them down. _Don’t look back_.”

 

Before Eren could open his mouth to respond Levi shifted directions and headed back towards the swarm of titans chasing them. It took mere seconds for Levi to fall from Eren’s sight, their Manoeuvre Gear pulling them in opposite directions. The swarm of titans remained focused on Levi, swiping at him even as Levi precisely swept around them and sliced through their necks one by one.

 

Eren continued forward on autopilot but his attention drifted behind him, staying with his Captain. He knew Levi was one of the most skilled titan fighters – if not _the most_ skilled – but there was no way Levi could kill all those titans. There were too many. Eren knew he was supposed to follow Levi’s orders, but the last time he did that his friends had ended up dead.

 

He also knew that there was a distinct possibility of Levi killing Eren if he turned into a titan. Eren didn’t have permission to change and Levi had made it abundantly clear that ignoring the rules Eren agreed to would get him killed by Levi’s hand. On top of that, even if Levi would consider making an exception, there was no guarantee that in the fray of the fight Levi wouldn’t just lump Eren in with the rest of the titans.

 

Regardless, Eren refused to leave Levi to fight alone. He cared for his Captain; more than was probably appropriate. Levi had protected Eren more than once even when he didn’t have to, and all Eren wished to do was to return that protection however he could. If Eren could keep Levi alive and safe in the world, it would all be worth it. In a split second Eren switched directions and headed back towards the fight. He released his Manoeuvre Gear and bit his hand as he plummeted towards the grass below.

 

_Protect Levi. Protect Levi. Protect Levi!_

#

 

A new titan emerged from the tree line with a furious roar. Levi turned to face the new threat and raised his swords, prepared, and then blinked in confusion when the massive titan ran right past him to engage the original titan Levi had been fighting. The new titan hit the other with such force that his fist broke through the titan’s skull. The titan’s bloody hand gripped the back of the injured titan’s head and pulled forward, forcing the titan to expose his neck.

 

Levi recognized the offering and burst into action, sailing forward and slicing through the titan’s neck to send it sprawling to the ground. There was no time to pause, many more titans crowding in around them, but Levi stole a second to look over this new titan and that was when he recognized him. The eyes were most recognizable – ones Levi had stared at before – as well as the hair. This was Eren, risking his life to come back and fight alongside Levi.

 

Levi was furious at Eren for ignoring his orders but there was no time to deal with that at present. There were still many more titans moving closer, swinging fists at Eren and trying to yank Levi from the air. Three titans rushed Levi at once but before Levi had even fully changed direction using his Gear he saw Eren jumping between them, acting as a massive, angry wall between Levi and the other titans.

 

He doubted Eren would be able to comprehend a complex plan in his titan state so Levi allowed Eren to pick the targets and focused on working alongside him. Many times Eren would hold a titan still – would break a jaw or tear off arms – and give Levi enough time to slice through another’s neck. Other times Eren would get bogged down and Levi would swing through the air surrounding him, striking down any other titan stupid enough to approach the duo.

 

While Levi had assumed his mission would be a death sentence – had accepted this fact – he suddenly had renewed hope that he would get to witness another sunrise. He was so tired of death but with Eren fighting so determinedly to keep Levi alive, Levi could not give up. Together they cut down the horde of titans trying and failing to overwhelm them. Eren took the brunt of the violence while Levi continued to zip between the billows of steam to slice open the necks of his enemies.

 

Finally, all at once, the forest was quiet. Levi circled the clearing a few more times, eyeing the smoldering piles of titan bodies in the process of deteriorating. When he was certain that none of them would come back Levi released his Manoeuvre Gear and landed solidly on his feet. Across the clearing his eyes met Eren's and Levi's lips tightened into a hard line as he looked his titan over.

 

Eren was out of control if he wouldn't follow Levi's direct orders. And yet, through the primitive nature of the titan body, Levi had never seen Eren look at him with more humanity or act with such unwavering focus. Levi shouldn't trust Eren if he so quickly broke the rules, and yet Levi couldn't ignore the fact that Eren had done so specifically to protect Levi. He remembered Hanji explaining that Eren needed to focus desperately on a goal to fully change into a titan. And Eren's fighting today – acting as a constant wall between Levi and the most severe threats – made his chosen goal obvious.

 

Without any apparent signal Eren gave a roar and charged forward. Levi flinched but didn't raise his swords, surprising himself with a trust he didn't know he was still capable of possessing for anyone other than his Commander. Levi allowed Eren to scoop him up off the ground with his massive hand. Levi had only seconds to notice that Eren was hot to touch but not painfully so before he was thrown up into the air.

 

On instinct Levi attached one of the grapple hooks of his Gear to a high arching branch and sailed out of the way just as he saw yet another titan collide with Eren as it snapped its jaws in the air, missing Levi's ankle by inches. This one had to be an Aberrant since Levi had never before met a titan who could sneak up on him like this one had. Levi gritted his teeth in frustration at his own near-mistake and ignored the fearful racing of his heart as he rode a wide arc around the trees to head back to the fight.

 

To his growing aggravation, Eren repeatedly tried to bar Levi from joining in. Each time Levi approached Eren would raise a hand and force Levi to change angles to move around him, trying to reach the Aberrant titan that was already getting deep gouges of flesh torn from its body as Eren sunk his nails in. Levi appreciated the protective gesture but he was far from green, and Eren wasn't without his own injuries from the continued assault.

 

Levi could see bloody holes in Eren's own body, tendrils of steam rising into the air where Eren was trying to heal before more damage was dealt to his body."Let me help you!" he shouted at Eren, dodging both Eren's blocking hand and the Aberrant's attempted grab at Levi to slice a deadly groove along its neck. Levi was hit with a spray of blood and saw the titan's head loll but could tell immediately that his cut wasn’t deep enough and the Aberrant would recover if another blow wasn't delivered immediately.

 

Circling back again, intent on finally finishing this, Levi forced himself forward even when he saw the Aberrant turn its full attention on him. Levi sent his Gear grapple hooks out in a different direction to avoid the imminent attack but was caught off guard when the titan leapt for the iron wiring of his Gear instead of Levi himself. He felt his head snap back as he was snatched from the air by his wiring, his swords slipping from his grasp.

 

The forest spun around him as he was thrown. Sunlight dancing through a canopy of leaves. Eren digging his nails into the back of the titan's neck. Raining blood. A giant tree growing bigger by the second.

 

Darkness.

 

#

 

_Protect Levi! Protect Levi! Protect Levi!_

_Not moving._

_Can't be gone._

_Gone._

_Gone._

_Gone._

_Nonononononononono..._

#

 

Levi was returned to consciousness by the most anguished cry he had ever heard in his life. He blinked his eyes open slowly, focusing past his blurry vision as his thoughts swam. Levi could still make out the dizzying dance of sun through leaves and recognized the colour of flesh above him, but it took a few seconds before he could fully see that Eren – still in titan form – was crouched over Levi's body and protecting him from the unforgiving world. Eren was the one roaring loud enough for the ground to vibrate beneath Levi's back, and Levi couldn't help but feel his heart ache at the pain in Eren's shout.

 

As Levi regained his senses he reached a hand over and hesitantly rested it on one of Eren's massive fingers which was close enough for him to reach. Immediately Eren grunted and fell silent, peering down at him. Levi felt his heart beat faster when Eren lifted his other hand and carefully brushed one finger along one side of Levi's head. Levi winced as his neck ached but felt no threat from Eren's touch.

 

He remained like that, sprawled out on the grass with Eren towering over him for a few moments before he remembered that they had to get back to the outpost. Levi didn't know how many others in the Survey Corps had made it to the outpost, or if the hideaway would even withstand a full titan attack. However, it was their best chance to regroup with everyone else and hopefully get out of immediate danger.

 

Levi slid a hand behind his neck to support it as he sat up slowly, taking special care of his head as his vision swam again. He moved each limb slowly to ensure that nothing was broken, but he could tell that one of his ankles was twisted and that the stiffness and pain coursing through his body would not fade quickly. Worst was when Levi inspected his Gear and realized that most of it had been broken or jammed by the Aberrant's final attack. Levi saw the titan’s remains deteriorating a short distance away – Eren having finished it off – but now Levi was stranded.

 

"We need to get back to the outpost," he told Eren slowly and loudly. Eren was staring at him, silent but unmoving. Levi huffed. "Outpost!" he repeated, trying to get his message through to Eren. He didn't know how much longer Eren would be able to maintain the titan body and they had to get to safety before they were both stranded. " _Safety!_ " he finally shouted.

 

That jolted Eren into action as he gently scooped Levi up into his palm. The heat of Eren's titan skin actually soothed Levi's aching body and although he wasn't very pleased about getting carried anywhere, he stayed silent since he knew he wouldn't make it to the outpost on his own. Despite the wounds across Eren's body he ran through the trees quickly, fleeing even though there was nothing pursuing them.

 

They didn't encounter anyone else in the forest – friend or foe – and finally after a few long, tense minutes, they broke through the tree line. In the distance Levi could see the high hill with the fortress built on its peak, overlooking the cliff on the opposite side. The fortress had been built a long time ago but strengthened by the Survey Corps on previous expeditions. Nowhere was safe beyond the walls but at least the fortress was easier to defend since titans could only approach from one direction.

 

Levi kept a sharp eye on the surrounding fields and forest as Eren ran them towards the outpost. As they drew closer Levi could see humans glancing over the walls, watching their approach. "Stop!" Levi ordered and was relieved when Eren listened, stopping in his tracks. Even from a distance Levi could see the humans on the wall raising weapons; they didn't recognize Eren as a titan or perhaps didn't care. "You need to change back or they'll kill you."

 

Eren let out a low, rumbling groan that shockingly sounded like Eren was trying to speak. But then Eren slowly knelt down on the grass and extended his hand forward, allowing Levi to step onto the grass. Already Eren's titan body was beginning to steam and crumble and Levi carefully climbed up one of the arms to stand on Eren's back. He could see the flesh on the back of the titan's neck beginning to peel away but Levi didn't like being exposed in this open field and slid a spare blade from his gear to extract Eren.

 

Levi could hear the sound of distant shouts from the outpost and saw the rising dust of someone riding out on a horse, leading another horse behind them. At the same time Levi felt the ground quiver as more titans released echoing roars from the giant trees behind them. Drawing near. Levi would never leave a comrade behind but being stuck on the ground had his panic mounting as he used all of his remaining strength to pull Eren from titan flesh.

 

They tumbled to the grass together, Levi ignoring the pain from the fall. Eren was unconscious and looked very pale and sickly. Erwin reached them then, just as a trio of 10-metre class titans broke through the tree line and lumbered towards them.

 

"Help me get him on the horse!" Levi yelled to Erwin, who slid off his own horse without hesitation. Levi didn't bother favouring his injured ankle as he and Erwin hoisted Eren up onto the saddle of one of the horses. Erwin mounted his original horse again and Levi wasted no time in dragging himself up onto the other horse, settling into the saddle behind Eren. Levi held the reins in one hand tightly enough that his knuckles turned white and wound his other arm around Eren's middle, holding him in place.

 

Levi and Erwin shared a nod and then set off at a canter for the outpost gates. These titans were slow and unintelligent but with their size it still wouldn't take long for them to cross the distance between them. Levi feared risking the whole outpost by opening the gates but when he stole a look over his shoulder he saw that the three titans had found satisfaction in devouring what remained of Eren's abandoned titan. Levi grimaced and turned his eyes forward again as he and his Commander rushed through the gate and finally found safety.

 

#

 

Eren blinked his eyes open slowly and tried to find something to focus on. It was very dark in the room, with just one dim torch flickering in the corner. Eren shifted his body, trying to get a better look, and groaned as he felt his body burn with exhaustion. He fell back against the cot he was lying on and then jolted when a voice broke the silence. "You need rest. That was quite a fight."

 

Eren forced himself to sit up in bed, finally noticing Levi sitting on a chair by the small window. He couldn't make out Levi's expression in the shadows but his Captain didn't sound pleased. Eren bit his lip nervously and cast his mind back through his muddled memories. "I barely remember any of it," he admitted. "I remember you ordering me to the outpost and then turning back—"

 

"You remember my orders," Levi's voice was sharp. "And yet you blatantly ignored them. What were you thinking? You didn't have permission to change," Levi stood from the chair to stalk across the room. "I could've killed you!" Levi whispered angrily.

 

Eren swallowed thickly when he noticed that Levi was limping as he crossed the room and sat down on the edge of the bed by Eren's knee. "I couldn't let them hurt you," Eren defending. His only regret was that Levi had still gotten hurt despite everything Eren had done to protect him. He couldn't even protect someone he cared about in his most powerful form...

 

"Idiot," Levi snapped under his breath, though he sounded more tired than angry now. Eren look up to meet Levi's eyes in the darkness. "I was the one trying to protect _you_."

 

Eren felt his heart stutter in a way he was unfamiliar with. It caused warmth to bloom in his chest as Levi's expression softened. There would never be a right time for these feelings; they would never be appropriate or returned. Yet Levi had risked his life for Eren today, and Eren had risked his life in return. It was selfish, but Eren wanted this one moment between them. "We can protect each other," he insisted as he leaned forward and hooked a hand on the back of Levi's neck, dragging him into a hard kiss.

 

He could physically feel Levi's body jolt with surprise, his neck tense and his lips unmoving. Of course, what else had Eren expected? Immediately Eren regretted his decision; he didn't want Levi to hate him more than he already did. He broke the kiss and was halfway through stammering out an apology when Levi's lips were suddenly claiming his in return. Levi used the weight of his strong body to push Eren back against the cot and Eren moaned at feeling Levi above him.

 

Eren had dreamt of this, and occasionally fantasized, but he had never imagined that it could ever become reality. But Levi's lips were hot and demanding and Eren was immediately addicted, trying to match Levi's pace. He dug his fingers into Levi's hair and tugged, deepening the kiss and moaning right into Levi's mouth when Levi rocked his hips down against Eren.

 

One of Levi's hands pushed up Eren's shirt, warm fingerpads exploring Eren's overheated skin. Eren knew that his body must've healed from his injuries in the fight by now but he could still feel the patches of skin that were oversensitive to touch as Levi touched Eren's chest and then rested a hand over Eren's racing heart. Levi broke the kiss then and leaned back just enough to catch Eren's gaze. "Your heart is flying. Are you new to this?"

 

Eren could feel his face heat with a blush as he glanced away. "There isn't a lot of time for all that when you're fighting for your life."

 

Levi gave a small nod. Of course Levi understood; he had been fighting this war, had seen many more friends and comrades die than Eren had yet seen. Knowing how easy it was for a life to be lost, to say goodbye to someone in the morning and realize too late that it would be your last time seeing them.

 

Eren wasn't surprised when Levi pulled away; how could he want to let himself care again, especially for someone like Eren who could so easily wind up dead because of this war and his unpredictable ability? Yet Eren was unwilling to give up so easily and knotted his fingers deeper in Levi's hair, stilling him. Levi could break Eren's grasp if he wished, but he didn't. "I still want you," Eren said.

 

Levi considered him for a long moment and then descended once more. Eren was glad when Levi led, aligning their hips before beginning to roll his body against Eren's own. Each brush of contact between them had Eren groaning and panting, rutting up as best he could to match Levi's rhythm. When Eren grew too loud in his pleasure Levi sealed their lips together again, swallowing down each gasp and moan until only the creaking of the cot filled the room.

 

As Eren's body coiled tight with pleasure, desperate for release, Eren held Levi as close as he could manage. One hand remained in Levi's hair while the other hand scraped across Levi's back through the thin fabric of his shirt, loving the way Levi bucked down with more force each time Eren teased his spine. Eren knew Levi could tell when he was getting close, Eren's noises turning wanton and needy. Levi began grinding their swollen lengths together heavily, creating the most delicious friction.

 

It was all Eren could do to clench his eyes closed and ride the pleasure as he cried out in Levi's mouth and came in his pants. Levi groaned and moved his hand down to grip Eren's hip, angling his body up at the right angle for Levi to _thrust, thrust, thrust_ and... " _Eren_ ," Levi whispered his name, half a curse and half a prayer as his body spasmed. Hearing Levi say his name with such desire had Eren jolting up again and together they rode out their orgasms.

 

When they were finally spent Levi rolled over to lie on the cot beside Eren, who pulled the covers over them both. It was only when Levi's body was no longer above him that Eren realized how chilled the air was. He shivered and moved closer to Levi, curling his body against his Captain's side. The idea of their ranks had Eren blushing with nerves again. "I never thought we could—" he began but didn't know how to properly express his awe at being able to share something so intimate with Levi.

 

Levi looked over at him and Eren was struck by how _tired_ Levi looked. Before today Levi would never admit or reveal any vulnerability to the rest of the Survey Corps. Yet now, in this quiet moment together, he was trusting Eren with his weakness. Eren was honoured and determined to keep his promise: they would protect each other.

 

"Just don't get yourself killed, brat," Levi warned seriously, a softer kiss following the silent plea for Eren to not get himself killed like everyone else Levi had ever let himself care about.

 

"Same goes for you," Eren returned both the warning and the kiss.

 

Finally Levi grunted and lay down fully on the cot. Eren watched Levi's eyes flutter a few times, Levi struggling to remain awake before finally giving in as his eyes slid closed and his breath evened out. Eren leaned forward and gently kissed Levi's forehead; a gesture he would never be allowed when Levi was awake. Then Eren let his own eyes drift closed.

**Author's Note:**

> **You can check out[here](http://onewhositswiththeturtles.tumblr.com/) to follow my Tumblr for info about me and story updates.**


End file.
